The Wolf
by Hair Tie
Summary: We all know that the interface was really Rose, but how did she get there? What's happened since she was left on the beach? And how has she gained such control over her powers?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, I've been around for quite a while. but this will be my first fanfic :)**

**I just wanted to say that I got the idea of representing space, time and void as animals from another writer on this site. But I could not for the life of me find the story or the author again so if you think you know who it is please tell me so I can give them their credit.**

* * *

Here, there has always been darkness. But it is unique, this darkness is one that shimmers if you watch, and one that howls if you listen long enough. One day a shining silver cat slunk out of the darkness, showering silver dust where it walked. Between the clouds of silver, a black viper slithered into view, but disappeared within a split second. The dark background shimmered, as if glad for the company. The unseen wolf looked on, glad that it's kingdom was empty no more.

The story of time, space and void, and how they came to be was found inscribed before a gap in the fabric of reality, later named the untempered schism, on the planet Gallifrey by a young but brilliant race. It was found during their beginnings and the people of Gallifrey worshipped the wolf, the cat and the snake as their Gods. They prayed for guidance and gave up their children to the untempered schism and those children came back with their minds open to the possibilities of the world. The people rejoiced and advanced rapidly gaining information, building cities and inventing machines faster than any could ever claim.

One of those creations was one of destruction, created by an old gallifreyan who spent countless years of his life studying the realm of the wolf. It was a mistake, trying regress time within a contained space was impossible especially with mortal tools, the wolf is too large and vast to be manipulated with the limited amount of energy one can reach in the material universe. Not even time herself would try that, for fear of the consequences and her kingdom.

This time Gallifrey was saved, in favour of their representative race, the wolf allowed intervention. But she personally installed the defence system of the weapon, herself, a sentient guard to decide who should be able to use it. This act of protection was never known to the rest of the race, only the old gallifreyan remembered. He never activated the device, and after seeing the destruction it had caused in so little time, named it 'The Moment' and declared it a forbidden weapon to be locked away within their vaults.

Over time the race advanced happily, but slowly they forgot about the story and its relevance in their existence. Once they stopped praying they fell from the grace of time, space and void as they allowed themselves to be corrupted and tempted by power. They encased their citadel in glass and proclaimed themselves higher than all the rest, claimed that they were separate and vowed to not interfere.

* * *

"_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself." _

_To guard, to represent, to command, and to be time. _

"_I can see everything."_

_That is my life, my presence stretches far and wide lingering in points that has captured my essence. _

"_All that is." _

_Gallifrey. The Untempered Schism. The Medusa Cascade. _

"_All that was."_

_Skaro. The Joined Heart of the Tardises. _

"_All that ever could be__."_

_The Moment_

* * *

A long time ago, Rose would have been scared in this situation. She stood there, unarmed and bound, she stared at the gun pointed at her head. The young, mortal Rose would cry, scream maybe even beg for her life. But now, all Rose would think in this situation is 'when will they ever learn'.

The trigger was pulled, she didn't flinch, stopping it with a golden glance before smiling and standing up. The gravicuffs that had tied her up, had seemingly just disappeared.

"You know, it isn't hard to just listen to what I say doctor, just for once." Rose said smugly. "You try and kill me every time I come to visit!"

She crossed the room, folding her arms as she leant against one of the many bookshelves lining the walls. She wore a relatively bright pink tank top with a black leather jacket (of course, with pockets that were 'bigger on the inside') which she paired with black skinny jeans, a dark brown belt and black heeled, knee high boots. The heels were only one inch high wedges, and very comfortable, so they gave her no problems running.

The man who held the gun sighed, dragging his hand through his wavy brown hair.

"I guess I should start believing you shouldn't I, but since you don't ever tell me anything about this power of yours, this is all I've got! You're the one who keeps tempting me with them. I wouldn't be worthy of this doctorate in extra-physical manipulation if I wasn't even slightly curious about what you're doing"

He put the gun back down onto his desk, straightened up his suit and strolled over to the bullet, still floating in mid-air. Shaking his head, he tried to figure out what held it there.

Rose smirked as she watched him wave his hands over and under the bullet, confirming that there were no wires. He then tried to grab the bullet, failing spectacularly in moving it in even the slightest.

He huffed and glared at Rose when he heard her chuckle. Grinning back, she shrugged and moved to sit down on the edge of his desk.

"It's your experiment." She said, air quoting and smiling at her last word.

He frowned and grunted before trying once again trying to push the bullet.

Rose smiled again, making sure to de-age the bullet until before it was moving before she reanimated it. Laughing as Seth toppled forwards onto the floor.

"Argh! Don't do that Wolf!" He shouted, scrambling to a seated position. "What have you come for anyway?"

Rose's eyes faded back from their golden glow, showing only a resigned sadness as she looked down.

She hesitated slightly before she spoke.

"I'm needed back in my universe again. Since my work here is done, I'm here to say goodbye." She smiled sadly.

Seth only smiled back in understanding.

"I've known this day would come the first day I met you Wolf. You've never let me go a day without saying that one day you would leave me." He observed her quietly for a moment. "How long has it been since you left me?"

"More than a century or two now" She said quietly.

"Ah, it wouldn't really be the best time to ask if you changed your mind then." He murmured, standing up he walked up to Rose, positioning himself directly in front of her.

Rose stared up at the green eyes, the same green eyes who expressed their love to her all that time ago. The ones that still do, she said, "I'm sorry Seth, but-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss just shy of her lips. "I know"

She only looked confused for a second before she started again.

"I do care for you, a lot Seth, but it'll never work and I just don't see y-"

This time he cut her off with a finger, shushing her as amusement twinkled behind his eyes. "I know that Wolf, but won't you allow me just a small pleasure before you leave."

She seemed frozen, unmoving for a while before she sighed, softened and nodded her head. Seth grinned happily and leaned into the kiss that followed.

She didn't let the kiss last too long, and as she pulled away her body fluttered then scattered into golden particles.

"Goodbye Seth."

Seth leaned forward to anchor his hands on the desk, pausing to pick up the wolf pendant left in the Wolf's place, of course it was gold.

"Don't be alone wolf."

* * *

Rose floated in the void. She'd been waiting for this 'job', one that would involve the Doctor, her Doctor. She'd always wanted to just phase into his TARDIS and say "Hi, I'm back". But it seemed that she'd placed a compulsion field on herself that had stopped her from phasing anywhere near her original universe, for a while she didn't stop trying, even for food or sleep. But after she'd 'died' several times she came back to her senses. Figure that the reason why must be one of the many things that she couldn't retain within her human self.

Long ago, she was just another human, then she had lived an exciting life, travelling the universe with a mad man in a box. Then she settled down, albeit it was in the wrong universe with a slightly tweaked version of her love, she was happy. They didn't have children and he died before her, but when her time came, she was ready and satisfied with her life. She could want no more.

And then she woke up.

But she wasn't the same, she had awoken with a vast feeling in her mind, as if she knew...well everything. She didn't have a body but she somehow knew that she _was, is, will be _the time vortex. She remembered this feeling vaguely, but the last time she had felt it, it wasn't as pleasant, and she had burned before being saved.

She stayed as she was for an undetermined length time (after all she _was_ basically everywhen in that form) just sifting through her newfound knowledge. She didn't need to study, she just thought and she knew, including everything related. Sometimes it brought forth a chain that never stopped until she forced it herself.

At one point she grew bored of knowing, as interesting as the universes was, she wanted to do something. And so she experimented, she snatched a thread from emptiness, and held it and prodded it. It glowed and extended.

"_Help!"_

_A little girl in a white dress laid, cowering in the middle of the road, screaming as the van sped towards her. _

_At the last second she dropped her head into her hands._

_The van drove straight over her screeching to a stop afterwards._

"_Quick! Someone call the ambulance." Someone from the crowd shouted._

_Several people ran onto the road, whispering thankfully 'what a miracle', and carried the little girl, unharmed but in shock, back onto the pavement._

She was shocked at the image, let the thread go and lost it among the non-existent pile. That was the beginning of her endeavours within the universes, doing little bits. But of course, the universes seem to enjoy a balance, so she could never really alter too much without another thread in the pile turning murky.

After even 'longer' she decided that she needed to return to the material world, there were all too many times that she'd seen herself in events that she hadn't lived to know that she would return one day. So why not now, especially while she was feeling bored. She drew on the form of the girl who she once was but wasn't yet and dropped herself into her.

The body didn't last three seconds, and she found herself back in her body-less form, feeling what she remembered as 'burning'. She knew though, what was wrong. She sifted through the archives of knowledge in her head until she found what she needed, and understood.

A small 'box' appeared, but didn't and she placed everything of no importance, and everything that would...cause trouble with her emotions inside it and locked it with a key that also existed but didn't. She left herself with a basic knowledge of the universes, though just the ones that she would be visiting, all her memories from her first life, knowledge of all the doctors lives, knowledge on manipulating space and time (but on a much smaller scale due to the limited amount of artron her human body could retain) and lastly a compulsion to follow and act on events in the right order. She didn't really trust herself to not phase off to the doctor immediately.

Once again, though now feeling decidedly more dumb, she dropped herself into the body before she dropped in the first time.

When she 'landed' she was in an ocean, a purple one, with no land in sight, heavy currents moving in opposite directions and 'water' which seemed to be crystallising on her.

"Ugh, of all places"

* * *

**AN: Hi pls R&R! **

**I would love any constructive critisism you may have.**

**Until next time :P**

**Hair Tie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again, this chapter has actually come out unnaturally fast, and I've decided it's because I have a long weekend today. **

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Every time she felt the impulse to go somewhere, she knew how to get there, what was expected of her and sometimes, how it would end. But the outcome could easily be affected by fore-knowledge, so she could just forget about what she saw if she felt it was safe enough. And yes, contrary to the popular belief, she wasn't immortal. The amount of artron energy she has stored indicates vaguely the number of times she could die. So if she was full on energy then she could make a full recovery about three or four times. Depending on how serious the injuries were.

What she saw today, made her so happy. She would see the doctor again, three of them. But she could only show herself to one, though one was enough, at least she could see the doctor. .

Once she collected enough artron energy to last a dimensional phase, she would be taking up her place in The Moment. Watching over the doctor and helping him make his decision on whether or not he would kill the 2.47 billion children on Gallifrey. It was a very heavy decision, and it was one that she would not let him face alone.

The outcome though, she chose not to remember, and she could only hope that it was because of practical reasons and not a painful alternative.

No.

It wouldn't end up in a situation anywhere near that. She believed in him to make the right choice, just as he would her.

With that final thought she phased out of the void, thankful that her aim had improved since she had begun, when she landed right at the edge of a pool, and from what she remembered, it was fluorosulphuric acid. Toxic and corrosive.

The security within the Time Vaults hadn't changed much since they were built, so it was still slightly primitive but effective. The outside of it was actually heavily guarded, including deadlock seals, wooden puzzle-box locks, extrapolator shields, time locks and even a few solid chrono infirmis walls.

But the security wasn't what she was here for, just at the centre of the doughnut shaped vat of acid was a raised platform with a pedestal fixed at the centre. Covered with a glass dome, was The Moment, where she had once placed herself and stood guard for millennia of linear Gallifreyan years. Wary of the traps that could be anywhere, Rose chose to simply phase up to the island in the middle.

She didn't feel the floor. Quickly realising the floor had retracted as soon as she was sensed above it, she tried to grab something. Anything, but the walls on the sides were all smooth.

She really didn't want to have to die now; with the dimensional phasing that she'd just done she didn't think she'd have the energy to revive herself.

She tried to mould the floor that was rushing up to her, trying to soften it and lessen the damage she took.

Her eyes glowed gold as she focused. The ground rippled the millisecond before she landed. Bracing herself for an uncomfortable landing, she curled up and tried to twist so that her head wouldn't hit the floor first.

Crack!

She'd landed on her shoulder, it must be dislocated or even broken judging by how much it hurt. It stung rather badly over the surface of her shoulder but there was a very sharp pain at the joint.

Checking her artron levels she deemed it enough to do a quick scan of her body and if needed heal a break, but that wouldn't leave much for later.

Eyes flashing gold again she sighed in relief when the scan revealed her only injuries to be bruises and a dislocated left shoulder.

"I hate doing this." She whimpered.

Grabbing her shoulder, she held on tight, taking deep breaths. Then she pushed. Her shoulder snapped back in place, but it left her with a painful throbbing feeling.

She rolled her shoulder backwards and forwards, as if to test it. Then she relaxed. Happy that she was now out of danger, she stood back up and wondered.

"Now, how in the world am I supposed to get back up!"

She peered up and realised that she could still see The Moment. Actually the hole was only about fifteen or twenty metres deep, so that should mean that she was still within range.

But she needed more artron if she wanted to merge with her personality in The Moment, which reminded her, she needed to go put a piece of herself into it after all this was finished.

Gallifrey should have plenty of artron energy around though. So she got herself comfortable and closed her eyes, expanding her senses and slowly taking away the barriers she'd set herself in the very beginning. The barriers were to dampen all the extra senses she'd gained but couldn't get rid of, if she kept them up with her human body she might have died every few months. The brain can only process at high speeds for certain periods of time, any longer and it would deteriorate.

But now with the barriers cast aside, she could just as well see the artron floating about in the air. She took a breath and began drawing the particles towards her, and she watched as the particles bunched together. The energy formed long threads of gold which she funnelled back into herself, the threads braiding their way in through her core. Her stomach.

It wasn't the fastest recharge (it worked without her even trying in the vortex) but it would do. She was almost halfway when she sensed signs of life gathering at the entrance of the vaults.

No. He shouldn't be here yet! She'd planned it so that she would have a solid three hours to get herself situated and merged before he came to take her.

Damnit, the recharge must have taken longer than expected. She needed to merge now. Before he sees me.

Her eyes snapped open, flashing gold for just a second, whipping an invisible cord of artron towards The Moment. She heard the doors behind her start to slide open before her material body disappeared in a flurry of gold and she merged with herself.

* * *

It was time. He had decided. No More.

The people involved in this Time War have suffered enough, the children do not deserve to live like this. But there is no other option. He'd tried to think of a better solution, something that didn't end with destruction.

But sadly, it was not to be, there was no peaceful way of ending this war, not with the daleks as their enemies. Peace talks weren't even within the realm of possibilities, either the daleks killed us off or we killed them off. But the problem was how the two races were so evenly matched. Even with the temporal technology that the Time Lords were so proud of was matched by the daleks.

The solution he'd come up with wasn't something he wanted to resort to. But after today, after the fall of Arcadia he declared NO MORE. He saw no other solution than to use the galaxy eater. The war had dragged countless innocent races into extinction and left thousands crippled, unable to rebuild their society for centuries.

And the worst thing was, it hadn't even reached its peak yet. Neither party seemed to have taken out the 'big guns' yet, no area-wide missiles yet, no outbreaks of chemical weapons, the Time lords haven't even tapped into the vaults yet. But he wasn't going to let it get to that stage.

He was going to end it. Today.

* * *

**AN: Thx for reading. I would love to see some reviews from all of you, if only to know if this story is liked :)**

**See you guys next time **

**Hair Tie**


End file.
